(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chassis air guide thermal cooling solution. More particularly, to a chassis air guide thermal cooling solution characterized that, protruding edges of a fan are wedged at wedge grooves of a locating assembly to locate the fan in the locating assembly, locating notches of a flexible ring are positioned in the locating assembly, an accommodating ring is accommodated around the flexible ring, and the locating assembly is fastened with a locating plate by means of screws; a side panel is devised with ventilation openings for facilitating the fan to draw external air or to discharge hot air in an interior of the device; and the locating assembly is provided with a plurality of flexible openings.
To assemble the chassis air guide thermal cooling solution, after having fixed the locating plate to the interior of the device, an assembled position of the chassis air guide thermal cooling solution is adjusted, and the locating assembly, the locating plate and a power supply are fixed using screws.
After having assembled the chassis air guide thermal cooling solution at the interior, a distance between the accommodating ring and the heat dissipating fan is adjusted using the flexible ring, so as to further favor a user to adjust a length of the flexible ring for coordinating with equipment arrangement at the interior of the device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A prior heat dissipating device, such as a heat dissipating device used in a central processing unit of a personal computer, utilizes cooling fins made of materials having high thermal conductance and a fan having high rotational speed. However, the entire heat dissipating device is located in an enclosed space, and hot air is continuously circulated by convection within an interior with reduced heat dissipating effects. Supposed that the interior accommodates numerous devices, heat dissipating effects are further lowered, and hence damages are likely resulted in case that the devices are precision equipments.
Therefore, it is a technical issue of the invention as how to enhance heat dissipating effects of a chassis air guide thermal cooling solution and to reinforce air convection relative to an interior and an exterior of the device.